


Fireworks

by LuvBusters



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: F/M, First Time Parent Angst, Pregnancy, lots of fluff, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters
Summary: This is the sequel to Tricks But No Treats. It continues from where the Ghostbusters saved Oscar from a demon at Halloween and they found out that Janine was pregnant. Now, Janine is ready to deliver.





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Happy July 4th!

Things had been quite busy at Ghostbusters Central since Halloween. After defeating Korso and freeing the children of New York (including Oscar Wallance), it was discovered that Janine was pregnant. Egon proposed and within six weeks, they were married. It was a quaint ceremony with a short honeymoon trip to Niagara Falls. Egon promised something much more elaborate for their one year wedding anniversary, but Janine didn’t mind. They had started looking for an apartment with three bedrooms after returning from the trip (Janine had every intention of having a second child later). The couple had settled into a nice home in Kensington. Janine could still be close to her family, and the commute to work was easy for both her and Egon. 

The months that followed were hectic; Egon wasn’t as readily available during the first four months that he and Janine were busy moving into their home. But, business carried on as usual with Peter, Winston and Ray going out on the calls. 

Just when they thought things were settling down, Egon’s mother had arrived in New York. Janine was approaching her due date quickly, and Mrs. Spengler wanted to be in town when the moment arrived. 

Katherine Spengler was already at the Firehouse fixing breakfast for the guys before they started on their busy schedule for the day. 

“Thanks, Mrs. S! You’re gonna spoil us!” Ray said excitedly, digging into his pancakes. 

“Yeah, thanks Mrs. Spengler!” Winston added as he poured syrup on his stack of pancakes. 

“My pleasure boys!” Katherine replied happily. “I miss having someone to take care of.”

“Well, you’re gonna have plenty of time now that Janine’s pregnant!” Peter chirped. “Not to mention a little grand baby to play with!” He took his plate of pancakes to the table and joined Ray and Winston. 

Egon was filling his coffee mug. “Yes, I’m afraid Janine’s been enjoying all the pampering.” 

“Well, she should. Things are gonna get busy soon; she needs to enjoy the quiet time while she can. Spookums, make sure she’s had enough breakfast. And see that she’s not overworking.” Her voice was sweet but it carried a certain sternness to it. 

“Yes ma’am,” Egon replied, heading downstairs. As he approached the ground floor, he could hear Janine mumbling. “Everything ok?”

She looked up and gave him a strained smile. “This damn computer again! It keeps locking up!”

“I’ll take a look at it; it most likely needs an upgrade. Mom wanted to make sure you had eaten enough breakfast and that you’re not pushing yourself too hard.”

“Yeah, I couldn’t finish all the pancakes. And I’m fine. The doctor said I could work right up til I deliver if I’m not having any problems!”

“I know, and you can. I was just checking like mom had asked.”

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. He felt Janine tense. “Are you ok?”

“My back hurts, can’t get comfortable,” Janine said, slowly standing. She placed her hands at the bottom of her back and stretched. “Maybe I’ll walk around a bit.”

Egon walked with Janine upstairs, watching her closely. The others looked up from their pancakes, eyeing Janine suspiciously. 

“Will you all just chill out? I just needed to walk around,” she said, sounding annoyed. 

“Are you feeling alright?” Ray asked. 

“Just...tired and my back hurts,” Janine said with a sigh. 

She got a glass of water and returned to her desk. Egon sat down at the table next to his mother. She was deep in thought over a mug of coffee. 

“You need to stay close by, Spookums,” she spoke gently. 

“But we have an appointment scheduled for ten this morning,” Egon replied. 

“It’s not going to be long,” Katherine said. “Her back is hurting and she’s obviously exhausted. She’s in pain but not admitting it. Besides, the baby has dropped.”

All the men’s mouths dropped open. 

“Wh-What do you mean….DROPPED?” Egon stuttered, his eyes almost popping out of his head. 

“The baby bump has moved further into position. She wasn’t carrying the baby that low yesterday,” Katherine said. 

“What do we do? Do we go to the hospital?” Egon blurted out before regaining his calm composure.

“Nope, just stay here til her water breaks,” Peter said. 

“It could still be days before she delivers,” Winston said. “But we’ll handle the appointment.”

“No,” Egon said. “It’s a possible Class Five. You will need me to help. Mother, can you stay here with Janine until we return? If something should happen, call an ambulance.”

“Of course, Honey,” she said sweetly. “This is going to be so exciting!”

**************************  
The next two days passed with no midnight rushes to the hospital. It was 5:00 pm on July 3 and the guys were discussing the best place to watch the fireworks display. 

Janine was shutting down her computer with Katherine nearby looking for something she could help with. Janine had tidied up the entire office area, including Peter’s desk. They had teased her with the “Mother Hen” and nesting jokes, but she had denied feeling anything other than a little burst of energy. 

“How are you feeling, dear?” Katherine asked. 

“Good, I’ve just really gotta go pee!” Janine replied. She headed up the stairs but stopped halfway up, gripping the railing. “EGON!”

Within seconds, all four Busters and Katherine were by Janine’s side. Her water had broken and she was trying to take deep breaths. 

“Looks like this baby is gonna make its debut before your due date, Big J!” Peter shouted happily. 

“Her due date is July 5; who’s to say it’s gonna happen before then?” Egon pointed out while they helped Janine to Ecto-1. 

“I’M SAYING THIS BABY IS COMING NOW!” Janine screamed. “I DON’T GIVE A DAMN IF IT’S BEFORE THE DUE DATE!”

Egon ran to Janine’s car to retrieve her bag that she had kept ready for the big day. It had pajamas, toiletries and other things she’d need while at the hospital. When he returned, the others had gotten her in Ecto and were waiting, along with Katherine. 

They headed to the hospital with sirens blaring. Egon and Katherine were coaching Janine with her breathing. 

“Somebody...call my...mom,” She panted in between breaths. 

“We’ll take care of that, Janine,” Ray said. “You concentrate on the baby.”

They pulled up to the emergency entrance of the ER at New York-Presbyterian, Peter jumping out before the vehicle had come to a complete stop. He rushed inside, returning with a wheelchair. 

Egon helped her out of the car and eased her over to where Peter was waiting. “Your chariot, ma’lady,” he said with a brief courtsey.

“Oh shut up, Venkman!” She snarled. Then, she looked upset, realizing how harsh she had sounded. “I’m sorry.” She reached out and grabbed his hand. 

He walked alongside them as they entered the hospital, Janine still squeezing his hand. 

“It’s ok, I understand,” Peter said, smiling at her. 

Egon was giving the check in employee Janine’s information when another hard contraction hit. She sucked in air between her teeth while bearing down on Peter’s hand, crushing his fingers. 

“Ahhhh! Hey Spengs! This is your job, man! She’s gonna break my fucking fingers!”

The nurse rushed over and wheeled Janine to the delivery room with Egon and Katherine by her side. Winston, Ray and Peter were directed to the waiting area. 

“I’ll call Janine’s mom!” Ray said. 

Meanwhile, in the delivery room, Egon was desperately trying to keep Janine calm. “Just breathe slowly, like blowing soup,” he encouraged her. 

Janine looked up at him, sweat causing her hair to stick to her forehead. “SHUT UP! WHY DID I LET YOU DO THIS TO ME?!” Another contraction hit, causing Janine to arch her back in agony. “I’m sorry, Egon! Please, don’t leave me!”

He squeezed her hand. “It’s fine, Janine. Just say and do whatever you need to do,” he reassured her. 

Katherine was on the opposite side of the bed, wiping Janine’s brow with a cool paper towel and holding a cup of ice chips. “You’re doing wonderfully, dear,” she said softly. 

The doctor arrived and examined Janine. “Well! You’re gonna have this baby soon if things keep progressing, Mrs. Spengler!” 

“Can’t I get something? You know? Like...DRUGS?!” Janine screamed as yet another contraction hit.

“You’re not far along enough for that, Janine. You’ve only dilated to three centimeters. I don’t use medication until at least five,” the doctor said. 

July 4 - 2:00 AM

Janine was exhausted and still only three and a half centimeters dilated. Her contractions were still hitting every five minutes. 

“Something’s wrong; why haven’t I progressed more by now?” Janine asked worriedly. 

“Sometimes these things take time, dear,” Katherine said, gently patting Janine’s hand. 

“If something was wrong, the doctor would tell us,” Egon reassured her. “I’m going to update everyone; I’ll be right back.” He leaned down and kissed Janine’s forehead, then gently placed a kiss on her baby bump. “Hurry up; we want to see you,” he sweetly whispered to her belly.

He returned a few minutes later. Most everyone was asleep in the waiting room. Janine’s mom came in, too. 

“Hi sweetie! How ya holding up?” Denise Melnitz asked, her heart breaking because she was helpless to do anything for her youngest daughter.

“Ok, I guess,” Janine replied tiredly. “I think the baby is resting; it hasn’t moved in a while. But the monitor shows it’s ok.”

“I can’t believe you didn’t find out the gender!” Katherine said.

“We want it to be a surprise,” Egon said calmly. 

Just then, another hard contraction hit. Janine squeezed Egon’s hand so hard, he almost screamed. “OH GOD!! I CAN’T DO THIS!! I JUST WANT IT OUT!” 

“Shhhh, it’ll be over soon and we’ll have a beautiful baby,” Egon consoled her. 

The contraction subsided; Janine allowed herself to cry freely. The doctor came in for another examination. 

“You’re at four centimeters,” she said. “A little more and I’ll give you some morphine to take the edge off.”

July 4 - 5:00 AM

The doctor had advised Janine to walk around to help move things along. So she was headed to the waiting room, IV stand on one side, an extremely concerned husband on the other. Katherine and Denise close behind. 

Winston, Ray and Peter stood when she entered the room. 

“Janine! You look…..,” Ray trailed off. 

“Yeah, I know. I look like shit,” she replied weakly. 

“No! You just look...tired. I’m sorry it’s taking so long.”

“It’s probably a girl,” Peter said teasingly. “That’s why it’s taking so long. You know women; they take their own sweet time.” He gave Janine a smile, trying to cheer her up.

She just smirked at him and started to raise her middle finger. “Don’t you dare!” her mother said, pushing her hand back down. 

Another contraction hit. She grabbed her belly and bent over, breathing deeply. 

“You’d better head back to the room,” Winston suggested. 

Janine agreed, heading back to the room. Both moms escorted her while Egon hung back for a moment to speak with the guys. 

“I think I know what’s on your mind, Big Guy,” Peter said. “And don’t worry. She’s gonna be fine.”

“It’s just taking so long,” Egon replied worriedly. “I thought it would be over by now.”

“Every pregnancy is different,” Winston explained. “I’ve got four sisters and each one of their experiences is different from the others. My oldest sister’s first kid took her twenty-four hours and some change. The second kid took five hours. My youngest sister’s first kid took three hours, the second one only took thirty minutes. The middle two sisters - one had her baby after thirty-six hours; the other delivered hers in the car on the way to the hospital.”

“She’s so exhausted. What if she’s too weak to deliver?” Egon worried out loud. 

“The doctor will do what’s necessary,” Ray assured him. 

Egon took a deep breath to calm his nerves, giving them all a smile. “Thanks. I’d better get back in there.”

As he left, the others exchanged weak smiles, each secretly hoping things would be ok. 

The day dragged on with not a lot of progress. The doctor checked Janine and the baby regularly, assuring everyone that things were fine. Janine finally reached five centimeters; the doctor ordered for her to be given a small dose of morphine to help her relax. “She’s gonna need her strength later,” the doctor explained. 

July 4 - 8:15 PM

Janine had reached ten centimeters. Her contractions were coming harder and faster. The doctor was prepped and in position to deliver the baby. 

“Ok, Janine. This is it! I need you to push,” the doctor said.

Egon was by the head of the bed, one arm supporting Janine’s back as she sat up and pushed while he held her hand with the other. 

Katherine was wiping her brow while Denise was coaching her daughter. “Push, honey. Deep breath and push!”

Janine wanted to scream obscenities at everyone in the room, but she didn’t have the energy. She just pushed as hard as she could. 

July 4 - 9:24 PM

“One more big push, Janine! I can see the head!” the doctor ordered.

Janine looked weakly up at Egon, tears streaming down her face. “I can’t...I can’t,” she cried.

“Yes, you can. I know you can. Just one. More. Push,” Egon said. 

Janine took a deep breath, then pushed with all the strength she had left. “AAAAGGGGHHHHHH!”

“That’s it! Beautiful!” The doctor said, working quickly to suction the baby’s mouth and nose. They heard crying as the doctor stood and placed the child on Janine’s chest. “Dr. and Mrs. Spengler: congratulations. It’s a girl!”

The parents cried as the child grew quiet in Janine’s arms. Katherine and Denise were ecstatic. Egon cut the cord and a nurse took the baby to get cleaned up and weighed. 

“You’d better go tell the guys,” Janine said breathlessly. 

“I love you so much,” Egon said, leaning down and kissing her on the lips. 

“I love you, too,” she replied, laying her head against the bed, finally able to rest. 

Egon rushed out of the room and ran to the waiting room. The others jumped up from their seats. 

“SHE DID IT! WE HAVE A GIRL!” Egon shouted excitedly. 

They all congratulated him with hugs, hand shakes and a few back slaps.

“I haven’t seen you this excited since you found that rare mushroom to add to your collection back in college!” Peter teased.

“They’re cleaning her up and Janine is resting. I can’t believe it! I’m a father!”

“He’s gonna pass out!” Winston warned. 

But Egon was fine. He turned and ran back into Janine’s room. 

9:45PM

Everyone had gathered in Janine’s private room to celebrate the moment. At the moment, Egon was holding her, standing by the window. The baby had red hair like Janine’s and blue eyes like Egon. She was perfect. Egon’s heart melted when she gave him a slight smile. 

“My sweet, precious little girl,” he whispered to her and planted a kiss on her forehead. 

“Ahh, she’s not smiling; it’s just gas,” Peter teased. 

“What’s her name?” Ray asked. “Did you have one picked out?”

Janine looked at Egon, seeing him give her a nod. “Rebecca Paige.”

Denise and Katherine both turned to look at Janine, surprised expressions on both faces. 

“Rebecca was my mother’s name!” Denise said shakily.

“And Paige is my middle name!” Katherine said, tears streaming down her face.

“We thought it appropriate,” Egon said. 

“Awwwwww,” Winston, Ray and Peter said in unison. 

Just then, they all heard what sounded like an explosion. 

“Hey, look! You can see the fireworks from here!” Ray shouted, running to the window. Egon stepped back so they could all gather at the window to watch the fireworks display. 

“I’m sorry you guys are missing the show,” Janine apologized sadly.

“Are you kidding me?! I wouldn’t have missed THIS show for the world!” Peter said, walking back to the bedside, squeezing her hand.

“Yes, this is the best show on earth,” Egon gushed, handing the baby to Janine.

Everyone else gathered around the bed, watching as Janine cradled Rebecca in her arms, gently rocking the child to sleep, the fireworks fading into background noise.


End file.
